


Aphrodisiac

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Desperation, Doggy Style, Drugs Made Them Do It, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Okay maybe a little plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve gets hit with some sort of sex pollen. It must be the universe's idea of a joke to let Captain America die from horniness and make Tony his only chance at survival.





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 07: Aphrodisiac
> 
> Hey, so, I was actually really excited to try out the Sex Pollen trope, but that specific prompt wasn't in the Kinktober list. Aphrodisiac is close enough, right? And hey, there's actually a tiny bit of plot in this one, how about that? Hope you enjoy!

Natasha stormed into the waiting room. The iron man suit was standing unmoving in front of the hospital door, not reacting at all as she approached it. “Is he –“

Tony's head jerked in the direction of the small glass window in the door, not moving aside to let her see. She leaned right into his space so she could look around him, letting her eyes track the monitors, the scanners, the twitching body under a medical sheet –

She let out a heavy breath as she leaned back, resting against the wall. Tony still didn't move an inch, not even putting up his face plate. She gave him a quick once over. “You okay?”

Tony scoffed. “He's fucking dying Nat, what do you think?”

She hummed, crossing her arms. “The doctors said –“

“I know what they said,” Tony snapped, clenching his fists. “And they haven't found an antidote.”

“They have.”

Tony whipped towards her. “What?”

“That's what I came to tell you,” Natasha said, looking up at the glowing eye slits. “They ran another blood test. According to them it can be flushed out if – well.” She glanced over at the window. “If it gets to run its course.”

Tony breathed out heavily, distorted by the suit's speakers, before he finally flipped the face plate up. His face was pale, eyes red and puffy. Natasha didn't comment. “So – what? He needs to beat the shit out of someone?”

“Not really. He's showing clearer symptoms now that it's fully entered his blood stream. It's not designed to entice aggression, per se.” She hesitated for a second before continuing. “They found aphrodisiac components in the poison. He's not dying from the chemical, the serum broke that down too quickly. It's more like his body is going into overdrive from the prolonged state of... well –“

“He's dying because he's horny.” Tony said flatly, his face the perfect picture of disbelief. Natasha's remained perfectly blank as she nodded.

“Essentially yes.”

Tony shook his head before he made a choked noise and started laughing hysterically. “Oh my God. That's just perfect. Captain Virtue dying from sex pollen, what a fucking joke –“

“You can help him, Tony.”

Tony whipped around to stare at her, eyes wide. “What?”

“You can –“

“I heard what you said,” he snapped, brows furrowing in anger. “Why the fuck would you say that? You know how I –“ He snapped his mouth shut, looking off to the side. “If anything _you_ should help him. At least you have the right parts.”

Natasha's eyes narrowed. “I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.”

Tony threw his hands up. “What do you want me to say? Come on, we both know that if he had a choice I'd be the last person he'd pick.”

Natasha bristled. “Now listen here, Stark –“

“No, _you_ listen,” Tony shouted, pointing right at her face. “I know you think you have this all figured out and yeah, of course I want to save him, why the fuck would I not, but I can't, okay? I can't do this when I know that he'd rather d-” He choked on the word, shaking his head rapidly. “I can't, he'd hate me for the rest of his life. Just get a SHIELD agent to do it, someone professional, one with blonde hair and nice tits and –“ He sucked in a deep breath. “And then we can all forget about this without me ruining everything –“

“Stop,” Natasha finally shouted, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You think I'd ask you if there was any other way? They did tests, Tony, awareness tests, and he didn't respond to a single one of them. If we send in an agent, someone he doesn't know, what do you think will happen? He'll panic, maybe kill them if he feels threatened. It needs to be someone he trusts and he trusts nobody more than you – don't interrupt me!” She held up a hand when Tony opened his mouth to protest. “He does. And even then he might not be able to control his strength, so it can't be a normal agent, we need someone who knows how he fights, how to keep him in check. You wouldn't be going in as you are, Tony. The doctors want you in the armor so you're safe.” She looked at Tony's wide-eyed expression and sighed. “I know you didn't want it to happen like this, but it's the only way.”

Tony shook his head slowly, taking a step back before turning to look through the window. His eyes turned so sad that Natasha felt a pang in her heart.

“I can't do that to him, Nat,” Tony said quietly, clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. “Even if he – He wouldn't want it to be me. For me to see him like that. We don't even know if he's into men. It should be someone like, I don't know, maybe Agent Carter –“

“Shut up,“ Natasha hissed, stabbing a finger in Tony's direction. “Enough. I'm sick of your fucking pity party, Stark. He's been gone over you since before that whole mess with Ultron and you know it. Stop making up excuses and go in there!”

Tony stared at her like a deer in headlights, a horrified noise lodged in his throat. “I – he – what?” he squeaked and Natasha rolled her eyes.

“I swear to God, you two are the most oblivious idiots I've ever known,” she sighed, almost fondly. “He's just as gone over you as you are over him and yes I'm not just assuming. Who do you think he goes to when he wants to whine about whatever it is you did to drive him up the wall?”

Tony swallowed heavily, looking at the window with longing in his eyes. Natasha's glare softened.

“Look, I know it's not ideal,” she said sympathetically, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder. “You deserve better, both of you, but this is how it is. And if you don't do it now, you might never get the chance to.” She eyed the readings on Steve's monitors with concern. “We're running out of time.”

Tony closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath before he nodded. “You're right.” He looked at Natasha with the determined glare she recognized from the battle field. “Probably best if I prepare myself, huh?”

Her lips twitched up in a smile. “Probably, yeah.”

He gave another jerky nod before taking off down the hallway, already calling out orders to JARVIS. Natasha smiled as she watched him. Those idiots would be just fine.

 

Tony sat through the briefing in stony silence before they led him back to Steve's room. They'd be monitored, unrecorded surveillance only, Tony insisted. Steve would be humiliated if they actually recorded footage of whatever was about to happen, especially since he probably wouldn't be able to resist watching it just to beat himself up over it. They droned on about risks and security until Tony reassured them that he had a handy little panic button hidden in the suit, allowing JARVIS to override and get him out by any means possible.

Tony squirmed uncomfortably as the doctor briefed him on what signs to watch out for, shortage of breath, hyperventilation, blood vessels popping yadda yadda yadda. They were wasting time that they didn't have. He knew the risks. And JARVIS would keep an eye out anyway.

Tony shifted around with a grimace, feeling the lube wetting his undersuit where he'd fingered himself open just in case. You never knew what might happen. And he'd be lying if he said that some sad, desperate, twisted part of him wasn't secretly hoping –

He cleared his throat, interrupting the doctor's tirade. “Yeah, yeah, I consent to all of that and I'm aware of the risks. Can I go now?”

The doctor gave him a stern look before nodding and stepping aside. Tony took a deep breath as a nurse opened the door and Tony strode inside with confident steps, stomach dropping a little when he heard the door shut behind him. Well, here goes nothing.

“Steve?” he asked tentatively as he stepped towards the metal bed, distantly noting the thick restraints that he hadn't seen from outside. He almost laughed. Like that was going to hold back a super soldier. “Hey, you awake, Cap? I'm here to help you out, buddy.”

A pitiful groan came from the bed and Tony stepped closer to see Steve's face, sweaty and flushed red from exertion, his breath coming short and fast.

“Go 'way,” Steve groaned, arms straining in their bonds. Tony sighed, eyeing the statistics JARVIS was pulling up after a quick scan.

“Sorry, Cap, but it's not looking too good. You're –“ He was cut off by a loud snap as Steve freed all four of his limbs from the restraints with a strong crunch, leaving the metal bed underneath dented. “Well, that didn't last lo–“

Tony choked on his sarcasm as Steve tackled him to the ground, breathing heavily right up against the face plate. Now that the medical sheet was gone Steve was alarmingly naked, his cock a deep shade of red, but before Tony had time to process that Steve was already grabbing at the armor and pulling mindlessly, sliding them both a few good inches across the floor.

“Uh, Cap?” Tony asked in a high-pitched voice right before Steve found leverage and ripped his left shoulder plate clean off. “Shit! JARVIS!”

Tony yelped when Steve yanked him up, arms wrapping around him until Tony hung in the air like a rag doll. Steve held him up easily, armor and all, one hand coming up to rip at Tony's undersuit until his shoulder was exposed. Before Tony could react Steve had buried his face in the skin, moaning like he was dying as he pressed closer, breathing heavy lungfuls of air.

“Mr. Stark?” came the doctor's voice over the speakers. “Do you need assistance?”

“No, I got this!” he yelled, grabbing at Steve's biceps to dislodge him. “I might have to –“ Tony jolted when he suddenly felt Steve's tongue on him, licking every inch of his skin he could reach as his hips stuttered up against the armor. Steve panted against him, hand scrambling over his back until he found hold and _pulled_ –

“Woah, Cap, hold on,” Tony babbled in alarm, pushing against Steve's chest to get some space between them before he could damage the armor any further, but Steve held tight, growling against his shoulder and biting down as if to keep him in place. Tony's cock was getting pretty interested in what was going on, but his brain was still in overdrive as he tried to stave off the inevitable. Or at least save the armor.

“Crap, I can't – come on, Cap, you'll have to let me up. I can take off the suit, you just –“ He groaned in frustration when Steve yanked at the plating on his back until the metal creaked. “Dammit, no! Listen to me –“

With one more pull Steve managed to bend the metal enough so he could shove a hand in through the gap, grabbing at Tony's armpit and trying to yank him out. Tony hissed when a piece of the bent metal dug into his back, the pain increasing the more Steve pulled. “Fuck!”

“C'm'n,” Steve growled, getting more and more rough in his desperation. “C'me out!”

“I will! Fuck, just –“ With enormous effort Tony pushed Steve back enough to remove Steve's hand from under the plating. “JARVIS!” he called and immediately felt the hidden latches releasing, letting his chest plate and most of the leg armor fall away, face plate retracting before the helmet came off entirely. Steve moaned, his nostrils flaring.

“Yes,” he groaned, pushing Tony onto his back and nonchalantly ripping the undersuit in half to yank it off entirely save for the arms that pooled near the gauntlets Tony kept on for safety. Steve burrowed his face in Tony's neck, a full body shudder going through him as he breathed in. “Yes,” he hissed again, pressing the entire length of his body against Tony's to grind his rock hard erection against bare skin. “Hngh!”

Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist to give him a better angle, gasping when it fit them together perfectly. Steve was thrusting right up against Tony's cock and if he were any younger he probably could've come from that alone. “Steve!”

A hand came up underneath him to lift his hips, allowing Steve to get up on his knees while still keeping them pressed together, his thrusts turning even more forceful until they all but brought tears to Tony's eyes. It was almost too much. “Ah, fuck, Cap, can you –“ He bit his tongue, eyes wide when he suddenly felt Steve come against him, shoulders shaking from the strain. Steve didn't waste any time though, removing Tony's legs from his waist to flip him over, pulling his hips up so roughly that Tony landed face first on the floor.

“Ow,” he grumbled before his breath caught when Steve's still hard dick prodded against his hole. “Oh, shit.”

He could only take a deep breath in preparation before Steve breached him, fingers clenching hard at his hips and a deep groan pressed against Tony's neck as he fitted them together, arms coming up around Tony's ribcage to lift him up until his back was pressed against Steve's chest.

Steve started thrusting right away and Tony took a second to thank the lord that he'd prepped himself beforehand because Jesus Christ, Steve was something else. Tony grabbed at Steve's forearms, letting his head fall back on his shoulder as Steve panted desperately in his ear.

“Urgh,” Steve garbled nonsensically, hands biting into Tony's skin with how hard he was grabbing him. “Mmh, can'... _uh_ –“ His hips moved spastically, almost desperately, and Tony could hear something like pain in his voice, so he took a deep breath before he started pushing back against Steve, guiding them into a rhythm. Steve seemed to like it, letting out a tight moan as he pulled Tony onto him harder.

“That's good, Steve,” Tony muttered, still getting used to the stretch when Steve suddenly picked up the pace, squirming against Tony. He was stuttering out slurred words that Tony couldn't hope to understand, but his voice sounded so pleading that it tugged at Tony's heartstrings.

“Shh, hey, calm down, honey,” Tony said soothingly, trying to keep up with Steve's desperate thrusts. He gasped when Steve scraped by his prostate. “I know it hurts, but it'll get better, okay? You're doing great.” Steve didn't seem to hear him, so he tugged off one of his gauntlets to reach back and run a hand through Steve's sweaty hair, hoping that physical comfort would help. His own cock was throbbing with need by now, but he ignored it, focussing on Steve's uneven breaths in his ear. “You can come, Steve, it's okay, come on...”

Steve let out a sob, pressing his face into Tony's neck as his hips stuttered forward, pushing himself as deep as he could before he reached his peak. Tony felt him shudder through it, hips still grinding in tiny circular motions to ride it out before he started thrusting again without pause. Tony's mind clouded over at the feeling of Steve's release dripping down his thighs as he just kept going with the same vigor as before.

“Fuck, you're still so hard,” he stuttered out, breath hitching when Steve slid in even deeper. “You don't even know where you are, do you? Fuck, it's so unfair.” He moaned when Steve licked at his shoulder again, without any finesse, just tasting him. “God, this is so fucked up, I shouldn't even be here –“

“Tony...”

Tony froze at Steve's almost silent moan, eyes going wide. Steve made an unhappy noise at the tension in Tony's body, clutching tighter at him as he kept thrusting like he couldn't help it. Tony marginally relaxed, stroking a hand over Steve's arm in wonder.

“Yeah, I'm here,” he choked out over a surge of emotion and Steve nuzzled his neck, a soft whine trapped in his throat as he pulled Tony closer. Tony felt his head spinning at the implications of Steve saying his name, but he ignored it for now, meeting Steve's thrusts as best he could, trying to clench down to make it better.

Steve twitched at the added friction, fingers clenching on Tony's skin as Tony reached down to his own cock, moaning at how close he was already. “Steve –“ he panted and felt more than heard Steve groan against his neck in response. Steve's pace was almost erratic by now and when he bit Tony's shoulder again in the exact same spot he had before, Tony lost it. He moaned when his cock jumped in his hand, pumping his release all over the hospital floor. Steve didn't falter for a second, fucking him through it with quick thrusts.

Tony couldn't catch his breath, head reeling after his orgasm, but Steve didn't stop, _couldn't_ stop, so he just clung onto Steve's arms and squeezed, trying not to collapse under him.

Steve's grunting moans were ruffling his hair with how harsh he was breathing and Tony couldn't stop his own hitching groans at the overstimulation, his knuckles turning white on Steve's arm.

“I'm –“ Steve groaned like he was in pain, hips stuttering against him. Tony could feel his thighs trembling. “Tony, I –“

“It's alright, Steve,” Tony said gently, exhaustion making him pliant in Steve's arms. “Take what you need.”

Steve whined high in his throat before he started fucking Tony even harder, hips snapping against him with bruising force as Tony just held on, sore and fucked out, but determined to hold out. His body twitched, trying to respond to Steve's desperate pleasure, but Tony knew he wouldn't get hard again for at least an hour, so he ignored it as best he could, instead focussing on keeping a tight hold on Steve's arms so he wouldn't slip.

“That's it,” he murmured encouragingly. “Feels good, right? You're almost there, I know you are, and when you're done I'll take you home and order take out and we're just going to stay on the couch all night. I'm not letting you out of my sight, Steve. Hot chocolate, too, would you like that?” Steve panted heavily against his neck, showing no signs that he even heard him, but Tony continued. “You just have to come, Steve, get it out of your system. I know you want to, it felt so good before, didn't it? Come on, big guy, I know you can do it –“

Tony choked when Steve suddenly squeezed the air from his lungs, pressing so tightly against him that he couldn't breathe. Tony felt Steve's dick twitch inside him, Steve's breath coming out in a shaky moan as he pumped his hips for a few seconds before he relaxed all at once, letting them both fall to the floor. Tony groaned when Steve's weight punched the air out of him – again – and tried to roll Steve off of him. “Fucking – dammit, Steve, you're crushing me, come on –“

He managed to wriggle out from underneath Steve with a lot of cursing, flopping down next to him and staring up at the ceiling as he caught his breath. Well. That was that.

Tony flinched when Steve groaned next to him, lifting his head in growing awareness. “Wha –“ His eyes must've fallen on Tony because his breathing hitched in his throat. “What the – Tony?”

“In the flesh,” Tony sighed, heart plummeting at the horror in Steve's voice. Guess that answered the question if he'd known it was him. “Yeah, sorry to tell you this, Cap, but you've been under for a pretty long time.”

“I –“ Steve put a hand to his head, grimacing. “I was – hit? With something?”

“Aphrodisiac,” Tony said curtly, pulling himself up into a sitting position so he could try and pull the tattered remains of his undersuit back over his body. “It was killing you and nothing was working, so they said we had to... flush it out of your system.”

“And you – oh.” Steve flushed at he finally seemed to register their states. “You...”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed before holding up his hands with a careless grin plastered on his face. It probably looked more like a grimace. “Sorry it had to be me, Cap, but they said there was no other way. I know you'd rather –“ He breathed in shakily, looking away. “Well. Sorry, again. Not for saving your life because thank God for that, but –“ Tony ran a hand through his hair, struggling to his feet to make for the door. “Yeah, sorry. You probably need some time. But don't worry, we can just ignore this ever happened and –“

“Did you mean it?”

Tony whipped back around with wide eyes, looking at Steve's strangely flat face. “Uh...”

Steve took a deep breath, seeming to steel himself before he looked Tony directly in the eye with a determined frown. “I'd like that hot chocolate. If the offer still stands.”

Tony gaped at him, eyes almost bugging out of his head until Steve's lips twitched up in the tiniest of smiles and he quickly schooled his expression. “Uh, yeah. That's... I'd like that.” He fidgeted with his ripped suit as he glanced back at Steve, feeling more vulnerable than he had in years. “Um... We should probably, uh...”

“Right,” Steve breathed, standing up on shaky legs. He looked at Tony with such an openly hopeful smile that Tony swore the arc reactor sputtered for a moment. “Meet you back at the tower?”

Tony nodded, a slow smile spreading over his face. “I'll be there.”


End file.
